tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
It's a Gundam!
Log Title: It's a Gundam! Characters: Axegrinder, Encore, Typhoon, Air Raid, Warlord, Skuld, Skydive, Windmill, Professor Morris, Fireflight, Slingshot, Skydive, Silverbolt, Trailbreaker Location: Nevada Desert Date: August 9, 2018 TP: Axe to Grind TP Summary: Autobots and Junkions' peaceful day is interrupted by a giant robot attack! ''As logged by '' Skuld Log session starting at 08:07:50 on Thursday, 9 August 2018. Skuld zooms across the desert, kicking up dust and sand in junkcycle form. Curiously, she doesn't bother with a hologram rider. Warlord creeps across the desert as a huge spidertank. Theres no point in pretending hes any kind of Earth vehicle. No earth veichle looks like that. Encore can be found parked a short distance from Metroplex, hooked up to one of the energon transfer stations that are (rather sensibly) set a comfortable distance from Metroplex. He's currently pumping off energon from the Valvolux refinery, talking with one of the gumbies that run the place, to deal with all the paperwork. If one is close to him, they'll hear the quiet sounds of his interior reconfiguring itself from tanker to storage mode. GAME: Typhoon PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Typhoon is out in the desert, collecting data, doing Weatherbot things. Her sensors perk up at the roving Junkion. Typhoon puts her Land Rover mode into gear, slowly bouncing across the sandy terrain in a lazy intercept. << Howdy, Junkion! >> she radios Skuld. << Enjoyin' the weather? >> It's dry and hot today, but not terrible - although that might not matter to a Junkion. Typhoon sounds like she's enjoying it. Meanwhile, Air Raid leans against a massive energon transfer station, talking with Encore. The Autobot warrior has been pressed into delivery escort and paperwork, but he seems to be making the best of it. "So," he asks with deliberate casualness. "You bring anything else with this delivery?" Air's blue optics sparkle with anticipation. "I haven't been able to get leave to travel to The Rollout Bar," he hints strongly. Skuld finds a natural ramp and hits it while engaging her jump jets. She manages to go over Typhoon in a gravity-defying arc before slewing to a sideways stop. <> she agrees with the Weatherbot. Warlord sees others out and about. He creeps closer to the energon station. As with most spiders, he looks a bit nasty but can be a bit shy when approaching people. "Um. Morning." he greets. Encore chuckles to Air Raid, his pilot hologram giving a thumbs-up. <> He says, in tones of obvious sarcasm. << I didnae fit a few kegs on board 'fore departing, 'course not. All th' space is needed fer energon... they're not currently jes' blocked in by th' tanks, honest.>> The hologram grins. <<'m a smuggler, laddie, o' course I did.>> He's quite visible across quite a large area of the desert; nothing sticks out against beige sand like European black-and-green camo. "It's ALWAYS a good day for science!" Typhoon agrees. "Nice jump, by the way!" She chuckles. "If I tried that, I'd wind up on my back for sure!" Ty transforms into a more interaction-friendly robot mode. "Have we met?" she asks. "I'm Typhoon - I'm a Weatherbot! I'm collectin' climate data. What brings you out to th' desert, besides the joy of off-roadin'?" Ty sounds friendly and welcoming. At first, Air Raid furrows his brow in near comical disappointment, obviously missing the sarcasm. As Encore confirms his secret shipment, however, Air immediately perks back up. He starts to reply, but then turns to look over his shoulder at something creeping into his peripheral vision. He jumps, startled, and then scowls. "Primus, Warlord," he complains. "We need to put a bell on you or something." The boxy brown Land Rover folds up into the equally boxy form of the Weatherbot Typhoon. Over the flat horizon, a G.I. Joe helicopter appears. IFF identifies it as a friendly craft. It's making a straightforward approach towards Autobot City, out in the open and moving at cruising speed. The junkcycle untwists and expands, becoming Skuld who poses like a true heroine, brandishing her mallet! One of the holograms gives Warlock a wave, the big hauler/gunship clearly not phased by his physical appearance. <> The one facing Air Raid smirks at the look on his face. Skuld transforms as well and bows a proper greeting to Typhoon. "I am the goddess Skuld, of the Goddess Relief Agency! Ichi-nii-san is out training, so I'm working hard, too!" <> Windmill says, "Autobot City, this is Windmill, piloting G.I. Joe craft Skystorm #10311. <> Skydive says, "You're cleared to land, Windmill. Welcome to Autobot City." <> G.I. Joe pilot Windmill says, "Roger, Autobot City. Approaching now." Typhoon gives Skuld the strained smile she reserves for Junkions she can only partially understand. She gives Skuld an awkward curtsey. "Um... I didn't even know we had a Goddess Relief Force," she replies with a smile. "Is that, uh, part of the EDC?" She looks around as if maybe expecting Hurricane or Jazz to pop up and translate for her. "Is there a lot of relieving to do out here? I spent most of the week helping Inferno and Hot Spot fight wildfires in California." Air Raid grins sheepishly, obviously embarrassed at his alarmed reaction. "Heh. Yeah. Hey, Warlord." He looks back at Encore, frowning at his copilot. "Don't look at me like that," he says defensively. "I was just startled, OK?" He glances at the incoming chopper. "Great. More humans. Just when I got used to them no longer being underfoot." Looking back at Encore, he asks, "Did you need any more help here?" Air glances at his tablet, making sure all the delivery paperwork is updated. Warlord pauses. "You..guys need help with anything? I just..came back from patrol and I think my morning is free." oh dear. Its social time. warlord is never good at that. The holgram shakes his head <> The Joe chopper flies past the gathered Autobots, its pilot waving as it moves overhead. The Skystorm hovers over the Autobot City helipad a moment, and then disappears from view as it lands. Skuld tilts her head at Typhoon. "What is Skuld doing in Morisato-san's house? I am here to grant a wish! I can only do one." She spins her mallet and then leans on it, looking around. Warlord watches Skuld and Typhoon from his location. He looks a bit confused. "huh. Wonder what they are up to?" Typhoon's optics widen. She nods her head slowly. "You, uh, grant wishes?" she asks. "Could you make Stormwind less lame?" she asks, half-joking. She towers over Skuld, but seems at the disadvantage as she tries to understand what the pit Skuld is talking about. "That's uh, a cute little mallet you have there," Ty comments, struggling. "Is that a weapon, or do you use it to hammer things very far away?" Ty isn't great at the social, either. Air Raid smirks. "I'm just joking around. I have no problem with humans - especially G.I. Joe. We even did some cross-training with some of their pilots. I have to admit - they're pretty good. I wouldn't mind partnering with them again." He looks back at Autobot City. "In fact, I might go check out that chopper, if you don't mind. Warlord, could you help unload kegs - and make sure no one empties them before I get back?" he chuckles. Warlord nods, transforming "Yeah, sure no problem 'Raid." He says. "Careful with humans. They can be helpful but they're sneaky little things." The spider tank shifts and reforms itself into the robot known as Warlord. Skuld seems entirely cheerful and not at all bothered by Typhoon's struggles to understand. "Folks who can't handle a self-reference paradox are real suckers." She straightens up and gives the mallet a few swings. "It's for debugging!" she explains. Encore chuckles <> He looks at Warlord, with a frown. <> Typhoon furrows his optic ridge. "It's... a... programming tool? Or do you use it to fight Insecticons?" Her face twists in confusion. "Self-reference - is that like when Grimlock refers to himself in third person?" Typhoon seems completely lost now, and glances over towards the other Autobots with an 'a little help here?' look. "Have you, uh, met my sister Hurricane? She lives in the Crow's Nest," Ty explains, waggling her head towards Autobot City's radio tower. Air Raid raises his optic ridge at Warlord's warning about humans. "I'll keep that in mind," he smiles, and then nods in agreement with Encore. "I trained with Barrel Roll - it was pretty cool." He smiles to the other Autobots. "Have a good day, Warlord, Encore. Don't empty those kegs without me," he reminds them with a laugh. Lowering a silver visor over his optics, he activates his jetpack and simply flies over the walls into the city, landing on the helipad and disappearing from view. Warlord pauses. "They tend to like to betray people. Hey guys, I better get to loadin these. Have a good day." with that he takes off himself. Encore snorts to Warlord <> He shakes his head with a sigh, the hologram waving to them both as they depart. He's still gonna be here for a while, there's one last tank to refill. If Ty can understand morse code, Encore's landing lights are flashing. 'I AM TETHERED, LASS. DINNAE SPEAK JUNK EITHER.' GAME: Typhoon PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Skuld beams at Typhoon. "Yes," she answers to the question about her mallet. "Bouma's discomfort index is at 68 percent," she comments, and she begins to walk towards the entrance where hopefully there's somebody who can follow a decent conversation. Encore is sat a distance from AC, at an energon offload station, waiting patiently. Typhoon blinks her optics as Skuld walks off, but she doesn't seem too upset about it. She walks across the desert towards Encore. "How goes th' unloadin'?" she asks. "Is Imager comin' back ta help? Or is she helpin' gettin' the refinery up an' runnin' again?" In the distance, a vehicle approaches on the main road. It's a tracker trailer, with the Roxxon oil company logo on the side (tho it's not a tanker). No IFF. GAME: Skuld PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. << I dinnae ken.>> he answers. <> His FLIR dome starts to track the tanker. <> Skuld pauses. Dust? She whips out an oversized pair of binoculars and peers. Another vehicle! With a logo, not a faction badge. Huh. "Curiousity killed the cat. Good thing I'm not a cat." She puts away the binoculars. "Will we have guests for dinner?" GAME: Typhoon PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Typhoon turns to look at the incoming truck. "Not that I know of," she replies to Encore. "But they never tell me anythin'." She glances down at Skuld. "Should I warn Cheshire, then?" If it's an attempt at a joke, it kind of falls flat. "Or, uh, Khan-Has?" she amends, trying to make a more Junk-friendly reference. The Roxxon truck continues down the road towards Autobot City, mostly following the speed limit on the otherwise-empty road. Skuld looks up at Typhoon and smiles, but then shakes her head. "Everyday human curiosity," she explains. She hmms, tapping the side of her chin with a finger. "If you stay right where you are, then people will eventually come to you." Encore frowns <> He suggests. <> GAME: Typhoon FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Typhoon PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Typhoon shrugs. "Should be fine, Encore," she replies to his question. "We get delivers all the time - although they're usually from Blackrock, not Roxxon." Still, she seems pretty relaxed as the truck pulls up to the gates. The driver is a tanned gentleman with a red "Make Earth Great Again" baseball cap. "This Autobot City?" he asks, picking up a tablet and double-checking the address. There is nothing else around for kilometers aside from the small alien city. <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Encore, requestin' takeoff from pump-station niner two" Encore frowns, seeing all this, including the hat from his distance, thanks to the zoom on his sensor-ball. << I dinnae like it.>> He says, after a long pause. << I'm gonna unhook an' get into th' air. Get some good sensors on th' truck. He disconnects from the pumping setup, his interior reconfiguring back to its usual setup as his engines spool up. <> Skydive replies, "Granted, Encore! Finished already?" Skuld ohs! And sits down, producing monitors and a headset that she puts on. "A basic rule of hackers is that we live to peek at things that others have hidden, it's in our nature." She aims a dish in the direction of the tanker. <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Mostly, aye." You have activated your radio interception system. GAME: Skuld PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. Suddenly, the back of the truck splits open, and a massive blue robot emerges from inside. For his credit, the driver looks just as surprised at the Autobots, his mouth open as he drops out of the truck and stares at the self-deploying cargo. Typhoon's mouth drops open as well. "What th' hell is that?" she asks, using the local vernacular. If there is any doubt to the robot's intentions, they're pretty quickly dispelled as he tracks his massive shoulder cannon at the assembled Autobots. "Hi, there!" says a voice from behind his gold-grill face. "Today is the day you die!" Centurion has arrived. Centurion is a tall blue, gold, and silver robot with a cannon mounted on its right shoulder. It is a mindless robot, designed by humans as a piloted machine to fight the threat the Transformers posed to Earth. <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "I FECKIN#' TOLD YOU!" Typhoon pages: There's some sort of radio connection between Centurion and an off-site location. <> Skuld says, "It's a Gundam!" Concurrence Professor Morris says, "Centurion is out! Your cue to swoop in and destroy!" GAME: Typhoon PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Concurrence Axegrinder says, "Finally! C'mon, boy, let's show 'em what we got!" Encore growls as he sees the mech, powering up his engines to full bore with his brakes on. A great cloud of dust develops behind him before he lets the brakes off, lurching forwards. At the same time,hidden panels on his sides pop open to reveal JATO rockets, which engage with a great roar of noise and a gout of flame, lurching forwards even more violently. In far shorter a distance than an aircraft his size should be able to, the big Autobot gunship surges into the sky, discarding the empty JATO bottles to bounce across the empty sand. << I FECKIN' TOLD YOU!>> Skuld stands up, headphones still on, and she points at Centurion. "You are nothing but a puppet,"she accuses, but she stays where she is and doesn't rush in to attack. "Oh, if only Inuyasha were here!" Unlike Encore and Skuld, Typhoon is caught completely flatfooted. She fumbles for her thigh-strapped pistol, dragging it out and stumbling backward quickly from the giant robot. "How did it even fit in the truck?" she gasps, hanging a hat on the cartoon's scale issues. <> Skydive replies, "Told us what? What Gundam? Encore, with Teletraan II down I have no eyes out there. What's going on?" The Centurion tracks Encore as he takes off into the air. "Ah, flying," says the voice from inside it. "I love to fly, too!" The massive robot crouches down a moment, and then leaps into the air, activating boot jets to rise above the city. "Woohoo!" calls the voice. Looking down, the robot admonishes Skuld, "I'm more than just a puppet. If you only knew!" Turning his attention back to Encore, the Centurion aims its shoulder cannon and starts spinning it up to fire. Out of the clear desert sky comes a rapidly-growing black speck which gradually resolves into a sleek, swept-wing attack jet. "G'mornin', ya tin cans," growls the woman in the craft's cockpit. "I brought ya breakfast!" She flicks a control and unleashes a missile toward the gathering of Cybertronians. >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 misses Typhoon with Pl-9. << <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "We're under attack, tha's what. Tanker, concealed... some kinna big robot. There's also a jet... human onboard." <> Skydive replies, "Keep them occupied, Autobots, until I can scramble the Aerialbots. 'Til all are one!" Encore growls as he sees the robot launching up to meet him. He rolls his eyes... clawing for altitude. As soon as he's high enough, he makes a sharp turn, putting the Centurion off his starboard wingtip. <> He radios, to both the robot and Axegrinder. <> Hearing the gatling gun starting to wind up to speed, Encore's hologram rolls his eyes before the bofors gun wakes up; if you're gonna hit someone with an autocannon, at least make it a PROPER autocannon. >> Encore misses Centurion with Bofors Cannon . << Skuld stamps her foot cutely and shouts at the flying mecha, "What do you think you’re piloting? Great Mazinger? Dangaioh? For Pete’s sake, this isn’t some mecha anime whose main character is an autistic kid or some punk." A hatch opens in the side of her thigh, revealing a hidden revolver that is launched into her hand. She aims it at Centurion and fires. >> Skuld misses Centurion with Revolver . << "Oh, heck!" Typhoon mutters, aiming up at the flying robot in the sky. "This is the last thing I needed ta deal with today. Can't I have one week of jes enjoyin' the nice weather?" She trains her pistol, trying to lead her target, but is suddenly distracted as missiles start exploding around her. "There's another one!" calls out Weatherbot Obvious, turning around and shooting at the incoming jet. "I hope Skydive hurries!" >> Typhoon misses Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Pistol . << "We can deal with the Decepticons well enough ourselves," says the voice within the robot. "We don't need you talking down to us and treating us like children. I'll say it once: Get off our planet!" The robot swoops low to avoid Encore's attack, and then spins up its autocannon and fires back at Encore, ignoring the meta-quoting Junkion for now. >> Centurion strikes Encore with Ballistic . << Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder chuckles darkly as Typhoon takes a shot at her jet, momentarily dropping the throttle and jinking, even activating the VTOL jets for a moment to help disrupt the predictability of the Prometheus' flight line. <> she broadcasts. <> She selects a radar-guided missile this time and deploys it, adding, <> over the radio as she does. >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 strikes Typhoon with Aim-120. << GAME: Typhoon PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Shield yer eyes." Encore takes the hits, sparks pinging off his armour, scoring deep in places. He growls, pivoting to keep the robot on his starboard side. That's really the only problem with the AC130 airframe...still. Got to work with what you've got... and right now, he needs to help his comrades as best he can. He waits until the two foes are 'lined up', with the Centurion not far from its human master. Then the 105mm howitzer on his flank opens up, spitting a slow-moving, unaerodynamic shell that reaches a preset altitude and detonates. It's not all that close to either of them... but it doesn't need to be. The flashbang goes off so brightly that distant observers might be convinced that a nuke's just gone off. The bang part is more of a concussive, stunning wave that follows close behind it, disrupting electronics as well as the delicate organic centres of balance for anyone unprepared. << I take 'fence at tha'. I dinnae treat humans as children. Never have, never will.>> He replies to Axegrinder. <> >> Encore attacks Centurion, and Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with 105mm Starburst, striking nobody.<< Skuld throws up on arm momentarily to shield her optics from the flash, then presses a button on the side of her headset. "Going hands-free!" The headset shrinks and disconnects from the other equipment, turning into something that looks like a cone with lights on the side of Skuld's head where an ear might be. "Jump good!" She holsters the revolver and springs from the ground, activating her jump jets to put herself high enough to swing at the flying robot with her mallet. "What lies beyond hatred and vengeance is nothing but an even greater sadness and loss!" >> Skuld strikes Centurion with Mallet. << Typhoon's optics widen as the jet jukes around and then fires a missile at her! Ty looks right and left for cover, but the nearest is the energon transfer station - not exactly the best idea. Instead, Ty turns and starts to jog towards the nearest external city repair pod, but before she can reach it, she's struck with a missile from the Prometheus jet. Ty sails into the air, landing hard and rolling several times. "You want to play with missiles?" she grumbles in annoyance. "I'll show you missiles." Without bothering to get up, Typhoon transforms into Land Rover mode and deploys her roof missile rack, firing a rocket up at the Prometheus as it passes overhead. Typhoon transforms into a Land Rover SUV. >> Typhoon misses Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Rocket. << GAME: Centurion FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Extreme difficulty. The robot doesn't flinch or shield its face at the flashbang, but as the electronic-disruption wave hits it, it suddenly falters and drops several meters. By the time it starts to recover, it turns to see an... airborne Junkion? Before it can react, Skuld hits it with a mallet. The instability caused by Encore's Starburst leaves Centurion wide open to take the hit, and the mallet whack knocks it out of the sky completely. It arcs beautifully and then crashes into the desert floor, leaving quite the furrowed indentation. As it climbs out, the voice within it says, "You better not have broken this thing! You have any idea how much it cost?" Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> The Prometheus shakes and shudders under the concussive wave, prompting a short series of barked curses from its pilot, but Axegrinder retains control of the plane. She banks hard as the threat indicator display lights up, and the rocket streaks on by. "Oof," she mutters, reaching up to pat the display panel. "Nice moves, boy." She glances toward the Centurion as it makes a hard and unexpected landing, then flips on her radio again. << IMORTAL did fine against the Decepticons until Megatron killed Damon!>> she cries, rolling the weapons selector on the throttle. <> Though it's not Typhoon who's broadcasting at her, Axegrinder continues to focus her attacks on the now-Land Rover, releasing a general purpose bomb as she reverses course above the Autobot. >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 strikes Typhoon with Gbu-39. << GAME: Typhoon FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of High difficulty. Encore laughs at Axegrinder. <> He radios to her. <> As he speaks, he keeps his guns on Centurion. With Skuld so close, he can't risk any of the bigger guns - instead, he opens up with his 25mm GAU-12 Avenger, aiming as precisely as he can. >> Encore strikes Centurion with Avenger . << Skuld bounces from her strike and turns over backwards in a showy flip, ending in a neat three-point landing. The mallet vanishes as she stands. "If you've got a problem with the world, change yourself. If that's a problem, close your eyes, shut your mouth, and live like a hermit. And if that's a problem..." She holds her hands out in place first, and then a giant laser cannon-type gun materializes, dropping into just the perfect position so she can fire. Energy collects at the front of the barrel, and then a beam of light streaks out after Centurion. >> Skuld strikes Centurion with Oversized Laser Thing . << The top of Typhoon's Land Rover mode is blown apart by the Prometheus's bomb, destroying her missile rack and nearly KOing the Weatherbot herself. Typhoon painfully transforms. "Where are those Aerialbots?" she complains. "Silverbolt and company can show up any time now." Dragging herself to her feet, she hauls out her Whirlwind gun. Its range might not be great, but if she can get close enough, it might just blow the Prometheus out of the sky. The boxy brown Land Rover folds up into the equally boxy form of the Weatherbot Typhoon. <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Where are them bloody aerialbots? I'm nae an air superiority fighter here!" <> Skydive replies, "We're on our way! Be there momentarily!" <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "We need yez quicker than tha'." The robot slowly climbs to its feet. Encore's Avenger and Skuld's laser fire pours into it, it seems to simply observe the attack, feeling no pain. The robot looks at his own fists, and then up at Skuld. "I am changing the world," the voice within the robot says. "And I've changed myself. I can feel the power within this form. Soon, we will have an army, and you and your kind will be driven from the Earth!" The robot raises its arms, and fires forearm-mounted lasers at Skuld. >> Centurion strikes Skuld with Laser . << Concurrence Professor Morris says, "Ha ha! I love this body! I might never leave it!" Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> "Mouthy bloody tin cans," Axegrinder mutters to herself, glancing over her system displays. She turns the jet's nose toward the C-130. <> She pushes the Prometheus' throttle forward and makes a beeline for Encore, depressing the trigger under her index finger and firing a barrage from her jet's Vulcan cannon. >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 strikes Encore with Vulcan . << From within the city, five jets streak into the area - four fighters, and a... Concorde SST? The massive Concorde is in the lead, flying low over the city. "Alright, Aerialbots!" he announces to the others. "Let's show them what we're made of! Air Raid, Fireflight - focus on the jet. Skydive, Slingshot - take out that robot!" While the others fly in, the leader swoops down and transforms, landing in the desert in robot mode. GAME: Typhoon PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. The big Autobot growls. << It's too late for that.>> he radios, even as her barrage strikes home, causing a thin stream of smoke from one engine. <> He transforms as she passes, reaching out to grab the jet and pull it out of the sky and smash it into the ground - tail first, so the pilot has a chance to survive. He's not a complete asshole. But he has, it seems reached the end of his tether. Unfolding with the whir of a transformation cog, Encore assumes his robot mode. >> Encore strikes Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Stomp. << Skuld is hit! She staggers back, clutching dramatically at the burns on her armor even as her giant laser disappears. But she rallies. "Where monsters rampage, I'm there to take them down! Where treasure glitters, I'm there to claim it! When an enemy rises to face me, victory will be mine!" She dashes forward, until she's only a short distance away from the human-piloted robot. "Freeze arrow!" And then she pulls out a giant spray can and presses the button. >> Skuld strikes Centurion with Nitrogen-Spray . << >> Centurion temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Typhoon gets it together, smiling to see backup arrive in the form of the superior Aerialbots. Taking inspiration from them, she activates her own anti-gravs, and floats up into the air, aiming at the Prometheus, just as Encore unleashes his ultimate attack. She holds her fire a moment, and then turns her aim towards the enemy robot on the ground, firing at it instead. The blowback from her gun causes Ty to waver unstably in the air. >> Typhoon strikes Centurion with Whirlwind-Gun . << The robot turns to look at Skuld. "Why do you talk like that? What's wrong with you?" It aims its wrist rockets at Skuld, but before it can fire, Skuld is freezing its lower half in place with nitrogen. This pins it in place long enough for Typhoon to hit it with her whirlwind gun. "Ugh!" the voice coming from inside grunts. "You guys are really starting to bug me." Leaning down, it simply tries to punch Skuld with its large, spiked fist. Concurrence Professor Morris says, "We've got more incoming. Do you have a plan? And are you OK?" >> Centurion strikes Skuld with Punch. << Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder yelps in surprise as the C-130 transforms into its robot form and reaches for her jet. A quick throttle shift and a controlled jerk on the stick allow the Prometheus to evade the full force of the Autobot's blow, but as Encore's hand makes contact with it, the jet's nose points abruptly skyward, then the craft tumbles backward through the air, nose over tail, making a crazy loop and a half before Axegrinder regains control. She puts the jet into a near-hover, utilising its VTOL jets, as she releases the throttle to put a hand to her helmet. "Whoah." She checks her damage indicators, then reorients on Encore. "Yer gonna pay fer that. Right boy?" She pats the jet's control 'dashboard' before quickly selecting another PL-9 missile. She leaves her radio off this time and just fires. >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 misses Encore with Pl-9. << Concurrence Axegrinder says, "Only plan I got is ta wreck this mouthy bloody tin can that just tried ta swat me outta the air like a fly! God, they're not just annoying, they think they're better'n us!" Concurrence Professor Morris says, "Ha! Well, I'm just glad you're OK. Well, you take care of the big guy -- I'll take out these new arrivals!" Concurrence Axegrinder says, "You bet. That Centurion of yours is doin' pretty good! You got any more o'these up yer sleeve?" Concurrence Professor Morris says, "After this, we'll have to have Grady whip up a dozen more!" Concurrence Axegrinder says, "Heheh, yeah." The Aerialbots break off, some of them opening fire on the Prometheus with their nose guns, the rest firing missiles at Centurion. "The large one has heavy armor and I'm reading a lot of firepower - if this doesn't work, we might have to merge to form Superion." "Acknowledged, Skydive. Let's divide our attacks for now, but just in case - prepare to combine on my orders," Silverbolt replies. >> Aerialbots strikes Centurion with Sparrow-Missile. << GAME: Typhoon PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Typhoon PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Encore growls at the jet fighter and its pilot, throwing away the chunk of plane he's managed to rip away. He unslings his bofors gun, bringing it up to his shoulder and tracking the Stratus jet. <> He radios to her. <> He punctuates his rant with one or two-round strings of shells from the 40mm autocannon, trying to track the agile little jet across the sky. >> Encore strikes Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Bofors Rifle . << Skuld is flung by the sheer impact, rolling to a stop. There's a severe dent in her armor now, and she staggers a little less dramatically and a little more realistically to her feet this time. She goes through her pockets, dropping a couple of odd items (one of which begins to crawl away like a mobile slinky) and retrieves something that looks like an oversized flare pistol. "I'm the number one scientific genius in the universe! Don't make me sic my big brother on you!" She levels the weapon and fires. >> Skuld misses Centurion with Rocket-Pistol . << Typhoon flies lower, landing lightly on her feet for a change. She smiles perkily, proud of herself, before slinging the whirlwind gun over her back and drawing both pistols. "Autobots!" she yells to the others. "Press the attack!" She charges Centurion, raising her guns and firing both of them as she runs. "Earth is my home, too!" she yells at the attackers. "I was born here, same as you. I'm not going anywhere!" >> Typhoon strikes Centurion with Twin Pistols . << The robot is struck by multiple missiles, and still it just stands there and takes it. Finally it tries to step forward to meets its opponents... and the nitrogen-frozen joints in its knees shatter, dropping it face-first into the sand. "What's going on?" the voice within the robot says. "I can't see!" After a long moment, it uses its arms to raise itself up, but it's now having a lot of difficulty standing. Concurrence Professor Morris says, "It's damaged my legs. Even though the neural link, I can't move them." Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> The rounds spark along the Prometheus' fuselage, causing warning lights to flare up in the craft's cockpit. "Don't give up on me now, boy." She switches back to the AIM-120s and releases the second of the pair. "We won't let these giant jerks get us down." >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 strikes Encore with Aim-120. << "The big one's down! Aerialbots - concentrate your fire and take it out!" The four airborne Aerialbots form a formation, each of them firing a missile in turn. Silverbolt steps forward and raises his Electrostatic Rifle, pouring on the firepower as well. "We'll finish this one off, and then help Encore with the jet - not that it looks like he needs it!" He strides confidently forward, sure that the battle is nearly ended. >> Aerialbots strikes Centurion with Sidewinder-Missile. << Encore growls as the missile slams home, knocking the big Autobot off his feet. He picks himself up with a grumble. "Ignorant, tha's what yez are." he says, spitting energon from a broken dental plate. He swings up his rifle and tries again, sending the last few rounds in that magazine towards the Stratus. He frowns as the gun runs dry, having miscounted his shots. "Bollocks!" >> Encore critically strikes Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Bofors Rifle ! << Skuld seems pleased to see the Centurion's troubles. She runs forward again, hopping and jinking from side to side to avoid friendly fire as she jumps up for a strike. "Saotome Anything-Goes Martial Arts Stooge Attack!" And she jams her fingers at one large eye. >> Skuld strikes Centurion with Optic Gouge. << Typhoon grins as well, continuing forward until she's nearly at point blank range. Waiting for the Aerialbots' and Skuld's attack to clear, Ty steps forward, ready to deliver the coup de grace. "You shoulda thought before comin' inta ar town startin' shit, whoever y'all are. We're the Autobots. We were here before you humans could even walk on two legs." She smiles. "Remember legs? I guess it's too bad yours don't work. Ya can't even run." >> Typhoon strikes Centurion with Pistol . << The robot might be down, but is not yet out. Missiles explode around it, and yet it waits. Soon, its patience is rewarded, as Skuld gets a little too close. The robot pretends to struggle, moving sluggishly - until Skuld gets into optic-poking range. The robot is jammed in the sensor suite, but is ready with a response. It lashes out with one of its spiked hands, attempting to grab Skuld and smash her into the ground. >> Centurion misses Skuld with Smash. << Concurrence Axegrinder says, "Prof, me an' the Prometheus need ta scarper. He's fallin' ta pieces." GAME: Centurion PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> "Dammit!" Axegrinder adds several other, more colourful curses, steering her jet away from Encore as more rounds slam into it. "Not lookin' great, boy," she tells her jet. The Prometheus shudders in the air as it heads off the way it came. Concurrence Professor Morris says, "Very well. I think this has been a pretty successful test of our Centurion. I'll bring it back to base. Will you return to New York?" >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Concurrence Axegrinder says, "Yeah, we're headin' home." Concurrence Axegrinder says, "Fer a second I forgot yer not actually in the thing." Concurrence Professor Morris says, "Godspeed, Axegrinder! Yes, I'm safely back at base. My neural link worked splendidly! I could almost feel like I was there!" Concurrence Axegrinder says, "Awesome, prof." With Skuld so close, the other Aerialbots can't risk another bombing run. Instead they transform, landing nearby. Each pulls out their sidearms and slowly approach, trapping the robot in the center and attacking from all sides, careful not to hit Skuld or Typhoon. "Give up, human!" Silverbolt orders. "It's over. Come out of that tin suit and surrender. You're finished." Silverbolt lowers his rifle, giving the robot's pilot a chance to submit. >> Aerialbots strikes Centurion with Nega-Gun . << Encore growls, lowering his rifle as the jet retreats, watching it go. He's pretty battered by this point, with a lot of superficial damage scattered across his form. One of his engines looks pretty ruined, too. He stomps on over to Skuld and the others. "Th' feck's yer problem?" He snarls at Centurion. "We're here tae help you resist Megatron... tha's it. An' technically we were here first, too." Skuld yipes! and barely evades a second encounter with those big, spiked fists. She pulls out her mallet again and swings it several times in retaliation. "Don't think too badly of Akane, she's really a very sweet girl.. and she's just a violent maniac." She falls back and pants a bit, fans running to cool down after the burst of activity. >> Skuld strikes Centurion with Mallet. << <> Skuld says, "These suits of armor- they're empty! There's nobody inside!" <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Th' feck?" Typhoon takes a step back as Skuld beats the robot about the head and neck with her mallet. She lowers her pistols - clearly the other Autobots have this covered. She looks over and smiles at the recovering Skuld. "You're pretty good with that mallet! I've never seen someone use something like that! Bulwark has a hammer, but the handle isn't that long." Ty holsters her sidearms, leaving her whirlwind gun slung across her back. The robot looks up at Encore. "I'd worry more about your own problems - about which you're about to have a bunch!" Rising more fully on its knees, the robot raises its forearms and fires a double-salvo of wrist-missiles - not at the Autobots, but at the human section of Autobot City. "You probably want to do something about those," says a sarcastic voice from within the armor. Meanwhile the thing brings its knees to its chest activates its boot jets, trying to awkwardly retreat from the area. >> Centurion retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Typhoon. << <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Engage point defenses, Metroplex ye got incoming!" <> Silverbolt says, "Skuld! That's all we needed to know! Aerialbots - merge to form Superion!" <> Trailbreaker says, "We'll do what we can manually - with Teletraan II down and Windblade gone, most of our defenses are offline! Throwing up localized forcefields!" <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Aaach! We been able t' find where they took 'er?" Leaving Trailbreaker to defend the city from within against Centurion's rocket attacks, the Aerialbots merge to form Superion, ready to smash Centurion flat now that they know it hasn't got a human inside. However, by the time they get through the long, reused merge animation sequence, the robot is gone. Without Teletraan II to track it, Superion is forced to let it get away, and instead uses its size to rescue people trapped by the few rockets that still got through. <> Trailbreaker says, "No word from Intelligence yet, but as soon as we locate her, I'm sure they'll be a long line for the rescue mission!" Concurrence Professor Morris says, "Considering their numerical advantage, I believe we did quite well. Now to isolate lone Autobots on patrol and take them out one-by-one!" Skuld looks to the missiles, but she's still recovering. "Good or bad depends on the remote control," she tells Typhoon, waving in the direction of the fleeing robot. She taps the cone on the side of her head. "Ears to the ground." Typhoon nods at Skuld. As usual, she's not really sure what the Junkion is saying, but she's too tired to care. She waves and heads inside to help with the damage and then get some repairs. Encore chuckles "I think y' might be onto somethin', Tonto." He says to Skuld. "Tell Jazz or Dusty if you ken anything." Skuld skips merrily to the little pile of equipment she'd set up before the fight even started. She starts turning dials and pressing buttons, soon producing.. a cassette tape. Not an intelligent one, though. Just a recording. "It's a good thing I was careful and backed up all her data." She winks and begins turning things off and putting them away. Encore blinks a little and looks between the two "Huh?" Skuld cackles. "Invisible radio waves carry signals far away!" she explains. "Never agree to anything without hard copy." Encore blinks "It's a drone? Och. We c'n jam drones." Skuld nods but rolls her optics a little. She holds up the cassette again. "Let's review the evidence, shall we?" She starts heading inside, but pauses to look around and scoop up one of the things she' dropped earlier. Encore chuckles "Aye. I'll let you deal wit' tha'. I cannae understand you Junks." Skuld sighs. You can practically see the little puff of air. Encore sniffs "If it's any consolation, lass, I ken how you feel. No many understand me!" Skuld hmms. "You wanna be a guinea pig for my experiment? I'm the angel of mercy." She tilts her head and tucks one foot behind the other, looking as cute as a moderately dented femme Junkion can. Encore raises an eyebrow "I been guinea pig fer enough of my own... I'll need to ken more if I'm gonna volunteer." He laughs. Skuld beams. "Strictly medical, right?" She heads inside. Log session ending at 15:39:40 on Thursday, 9 August 2018. Category:2018 Category:Logs